Lana Loves
by B Symphony
Summary: Lana is in love? But with who! Sanjit or Quinn? Lana is SO confused...Or is she in love with Edilio?
1. Visits

**HI EVERYONE! So this is my first fanfic, so it might be bad so PLEASE REVIEW. Also, a disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Gone or any of Michael Grant's other amazing stories. If I did, I would be rich and famous and most probably wouldn't be on this site. SO READ AND REVIEW!**

Lana hears a knock on the door. She groans. Patrick barks.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she screams.

"Quinn and I'll leave if you don't want your fish."

She gets off the bed she had been lying on and answers the door.

Quinn is soaked and smells like the sea. Duh. Fishing in the ocean doesn't make you smell like the ocean or anything. Lana looks out the hall from side to side. "You didn't take Sanjit with you? Please say no."Quinn smiles. "Nope. Just me and your fish." He hands the fish to Lana. "Here ya go." They stand there awkwardly for a few moments.

"Alright. I got to get back to the crew. I'll see you around." Quinn says.

"Okay. Bye. See you."

"Bye."She closes the door. She thought Quinn was cute but Sanjit would be SOO jealous. But why did she care what Sanjit thought. Wisdom.

She had called Sanjit Wisdom on several occasions. He would always say the same thing in response, "Don't call me by my slave name!" If Virtue was around, he and Sanjit would be laughing. Stupid inside jokes. Lana honestly didn't care why he didn't like to be called Wisdom. She just liked to see him get pissed off. In a way, Sanjit reminded her of Patrick. No matter what she said to him, no matter how many times Lana shooed him, he seemed like he was a loyal, faithful dog. You could shoot a dog and it'd still love you. Hahaha.

Then she heard another knock on the door. Patrick barked. Lana went and checked the peephole. _Speaking of the devil _she thought. _Stupid dog. _She laughed to herself. _Dogs. Plural._

Lana didn't answer the door. An hour passed and, Wisdom was still there.

She went over and answered the door. She sighed. "What do you want?"

"To say hi."

"Well…"

"Hi."

"Bye." Lana said and slammed the door in his face.


	2. Guilt

**Hey everyone! I want to say thank you to my reviewers! *hint hint, nudge nudge* Oh, and if you REVIEW you might have a bit of a say in what happens. For example, please tell me if you are Team Quinn or Team Sanjit. And if you want, I will put in a certain character. ONLY IF YOU REVIEW. So please read.**

Lana sighed. She was getting sick of Perdido Beach and wanted to head back to the lake. She planned to wait for Quinn, so she could say bye and to get some food for Patrick.

An hour passes. Then a knock on the door. Patrick barks (as usual) and Lana checks the peephole. Quinn. Just the person she wanted to see. She opens the door.

"Hi." she says.

"Hi." Quinn replies. "Here's your fish."She smiles. Lana couldn't remember the last time she smiled. "Thanks." Quinn smiles back.

Lana sighs. "Look, Quinn, I'm leaving to go to the lake. I'll be back in a few days."

Quinn hesitates. He looks like he wants to say something. "Okay." is all he says. He leans in, and kisses Lana right on the lips. She is a little shocked, but decides to kiss him back.

Little did they know that Sanjit was standing in the hall, horrified at the scene. There is only one word that described how Sanjit felt: Heartbroken. But, he had been through so much worse. Why did he feel so much different than other times? Sanjit wasn't sure. Maybe it was because he was so sure that Lana liked him back. He ran back down the hotel's hall. He needed to talk to Virtue.

Lana barely realized that Sanjit was there watching the whole thing go down. She stopped kissing Quinn.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What am I suppose to tell my dog?" Quinn looked at Lana, confused. She shook her head and laughed. "Oh, not Patrick." and then to Patrick, "You're okay with me kissing Quinn, aren't you boy?"

"You mean Sanjit?"

"Yeah."

"Why is he a 'dog'?"

"Well, he loves me the way Patrick loves me."

"Oh.""But, you on the other hand are something else." Lana sighed. "Looks, like I'm stuck here now. Wisdom's probably going to talk to Virtue, who's at the lake."

"Oh. Okay.""Why, you don't like me hanging around here?""No, I love it when you stay here Lana. These are my happy days.""Umm…okay. Thanks, I guess.""Anyway, I have to get back to the crew. There probably making assumptions.

"Some of them are probably right…"

"Yeah. But I really have to go."

"Okay. Bye." Lana says.

"Bye." Quinn turns and walks down the hall. When Lana's room is out of view, he does a little victory dance.

Lana shut the door. She felt bad about Sanjit seeing what happened. But for the thirtieth time: Why did she care?

Being a teenage girl is tough…


	3. Another Distraction

**Hey everyone! Thanks for your (supportive, yet rambling) REVIEWS! I appreciate each and every review. Wow. That was kinda corny…and I am not doing Team Edilio…He's too cool for a girlfriend…Anyway free SammySuns for everyone cuz Sam's coming for a visit in this story. YAY! And maybe…Caine and Choo…I don't know so read and REVIEW! **

A few days later…

Sanjit made it to the lake. _Finally._ he thought. _Now, I must find Virtue._ Sanjit notices Edilio walking by.

"Hey, Edilio." Sanjit calls.

"What?"

"Do you know where my brother Virtue is?" Edilio points to the tent right in front of Sanjit and walks off. Sanjit was really hating his slave name right now. He entered the tent. "Virtue?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you about something.""What, brother?" Sanjit sighed.

"I saw Lana kissing Quinn."

"Brother, that was a bit loud, but what?"

Sam walks in. "Hey, sorry Sanjit, but Quinn's got himself Lana?" Sanjit nods. "Oh. Sorry to barge in like that but Quinn's my brah. Like you and Virtue." Sam walks out.

"Okay…" Sanjit says.

"Did you ever really think that Lana liked you?"

Sanjit pauses for a moment. "Maybe…a little bit…"

"I told you from the moment you laid eyes on her." Virtue shakes his head. "Stupid pistol." he murmured.

"What should I do?""I dunno, how 'bout talking to someone who knows about these things."

"Brother, you practically have Dahra drooling over you.""Really?" Virtue doesn't believe this one bit.

"I'm going to go think this over.""You do that." Sanjit leaves the tent. He is in tears.

Quinn and Lana made out several more times. Lana wished she could stay, but she had a feeling that her dog would be back soon. When Quinn came, she told him that she had to leave. He understood. Quinn gave her a good-bye kiss and her fish and left. "Come on boy!" Lana said to Patrick. Lana left the hotel room she had been staying in and decided to go through town.

"Lana! Lana!" she turned around. Oh, God it's Caine.

"What?" she groaned.

"We have another Drake victim."

Lana sighed. "Where?"

"He's currently in the hospital.""Alright.""We have to hurry.""Why?"Caine took a deep breath. He hated feeling dependent on someone. "Albert.""Oh." Lana ran to the "hospital." Dahra was treating Albert the best she could. He was laid on his stomach. Whip marks covered his back. Albert moaned in pain.

_Can I ever leave Perdido Beach?_


	4. Sanjit

**Hey everybody! Chapter Four is here! Chapter Three was kinda boring but it all needed to happen. AND CAINE NEEDED TO BE THERE! Drake is staring in this chapter! *Drake laughs evilly* Oh…and there might be a little more Edilio…Oh and another disclaimer: I do not own Twilight *Edward looks up and says "Bella…"* Creepy…So READ AND REVIEW!**

A few days later…

Lana FINALLY made it to the lake. She saw Edilio walking by and was immediately filled with guilt. Why had the gaiaphage wanted her to hurt such a good kid? Because he's a good person, he deserves to die. Lana hadn't heard the Darkness in a while, but she could still feel this cold hand clenching on her brain, still able to control her.

Edilio looked panicked. "Lana! Oh gracias a Dios*!" *Oh thank God!

"What's the problem?""Sanjit! He's been whipped."Lana sighed. He'll be happy because she was touching him, but for Lana…Awkward… "Bring me to him."

Edilio led her through a row of tents. She heard a faint moaning coming from one. He lead her into the tent that the moaning was coming from. Sanjit's back was bloodied. It kind of reminded Lana of meat sauce. Her stomach grumbled at the thought. Well, at least she'll get Nutella all the time.

She sighed once more and went over to Sanjit who starts screaming. Lana backs up in shock. She moves over to him and the healing process begins.

The next day…

Lana sees Sanjit walking among the tents. "Sanjit.""Yeah." he says.

"Well, first off, I'm sorry you had to see me and Quinn…"

"Yeah…""Oh…and here." She tosses her copy of Twilight to him. "Your like…Ben and Quinn's my Edward. I have no Jacob, though."

"Okay…"

"Read it." Lana says and walks away.

That night, Sanjit spent all night reading Twilight.

He was disappointed in who Ben was. But what had he thought Ben was going to be? Ben was just one of those guys who loves a girl and gets rejected but still loved her anyway.

That was exactly how Sanjit felt.

**So yeah a bit of a random chapter…But please review!**


	5. Pain

**Hey everyone! So I need to be forgiven about not having Drake when I said he would be starring…*looks up with a huge innocent look* Please FORGIVE ME *cries really loud* *Audience rolls their eyes* Maybe Drake's in it this time… This chapter is a bit dramatic…ANYWAY read and REVIEW!**

Lana awoke at the sound of something slithering. Yes, slithering. She grabs her pistol. She heard the noise again. _Please don't be Drake…_

Lana works up the courage and says, "Who's there?" Laughter is the response she receives. "Drake?""How'd you know?" "Well, if you could quiet down the whip hand a bit, you'd be good and able to kill me in my sleep…which reminds me: you wouldn't do that."Drake laughs. "Yup, you got it.""But…the Darkness wouldn't be very happy, now would he, if you killed me."

"Probably not…I need to hear more screams." Drake replies back. He says it like hearing more screams is nothing. He smiles. "I already have an audience." Drake turns the lights on. (Lana was living in one of the few boathouses that there was.) Sanjit, Quinn, and Edilio are tied to chairs with gags in there mouths.

"How'd you get Quinn?" Lana asks, voice shaky.

"He was on his way to visit, weren't you Quinn?" Quinn nods. Drake laughs. "Let the show begin!" he says gleefully.

Drake begins whipping Lana over and over and over. Edilio somehow got out of his chair and his gag and is coming over to help Lana.

"NO!" she screams. Everyone looks confused. The whipping ceases for a moment. "No." Lana says more quietly. "Edilio, just go. Run. RUN! I can't let you get hurt by my faults again."

"I said I-" Edilio starts.

"You may have forgiven me, but I will never forgive myself." Lana says. Drake looks like he's about to puke, so he begins whipping Lana again.

"STOP!" Edilio screams.

"So, the Mexican cares about the Healer, correct?" "Honduran…" Edilio murmurs.

"So, if I whip her…" Drake whips Lana. Edilio winces. So do Quinn and Sanjit. "Ah-ha!" Drake says happily. "Ooh! I know just what to do!" Drake starts to whip Edilio.

"NO!" wails Lana.

Sanjit is saying something under his gag. His eyes are strangely calm. All of a sudden, green light breaks through the side of the boathouse. Sam!

"Hello, Sam! _Now_ it's a party. We should bring this outside, no?" Sam is burning off Drake's whip arm. Drake

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Burning off your whip arm."

"PACK LEADER!" Pack Leader comes and begins to bite Edilio. Sam frees Sanjit and Quinn. Drake's whip arm is starting to grow back.

"Fall back!" Drake screams. Pack Leader and Drake run out of the boathouse.

"Edilio?" Lana says. He is lying in a bloody heap on the floor. Everyone walks over to him. Lana squats beside him and pulls the hair out of his face.

"Lana?" A small voice asks.

"Yes?" Lana is crying now.

"It's not your fault." Edilio is looking pale. She presses her fingers on the bite wounds first. They heal. Then, she heals the whiplashes.

"Sam?" she asks.

"Your gonna have to carry him to wherever he lives. He's lost a lot of blood…" Lana winces. _Oh yeah…I have to heal myself…_ "I have to heal myself…"

"Okay." Sam says. "Hey Quinn, brah, help me out here." Quinn nods. He goes over and they carry Edilio out.

_Do I love Edilio?_


	6. Love Is Confusing

**HEY EVERYONE! So I'm very sorry for not updating in a while…..I've been busy….I hope I still have some people out there! So anyway. Read and review! I love all your reviews! And all my reviewers! So…yeah! This might be the second to last chapter so REVIEW! I WILL ASK YOU QUESTION AT THE END OF THE PAGE. Please REVIEW!**

Edilio woke up in his tent. _How the hell did I get here?_ He rolled over to the opposite side and nearly screamed.

Lana.

She groaned, said something that sounded like "Quidilio" and kept on sleeping. And then he remembered Drake. Instinctively, he reached for his back. No scabs, no scars, no evidence that Drake had ever even whipped him. Edilio also remembered Lana screaming while Drake began whipping him and laughing. _Does she really care about me that much? _He began to think.

"NO! EDILIO!" Lana must still be dreaming… "Quinn…no…" She sat up as most do after a nightmare. Patrick went over to her and began to lick her face. Lana looked around, confused of her surroundings, but then she remembered that she wanted to stay with Edilio, since her home was burned by Sam.

"Lana?""Yeah.""Never mind."

"No. Ask me."

Edilio sighed. "Do you like me? In THAT way?"

Lana hesitated. "I'm not sure. Right now, I'm not sure that I love Quinn.""Oh?"

"It's complicated…""Okay?"

"Come here." Edilio got out of his hammock he made and went over to Lana. She leaned in and kissed him. "Edilio, shocked yet pleased, kissed her back. They kissed until they felt drunk. And then they fell asleep again.

"Aaah!" Edilio was curled up around Lana, a hand over her side. He nudged her with that hand, telling her to wake because it was morning. She woke, yawned, and rubbed her eyes. Last night was a long night.

A few days later, Lana felt extremely hungry. She would eat a normal sized portion of food, but then feel like she was never full. Diana watched her, smirking.

Lana couldn't take it anymore. She went over to Diana who said, "Hungry?" Lana nodded. Diana patted her stomach, which had grown larger the last couple of months. Diana smiled. "I think you're pregnant, Healer."

Lana nearly fainted. "What?"

"I said I think you're-"

"I know what you said."Diana sighed. "I wasn't happy when I found out either. Who's the dad?"Right then and there, Diana asked the one question that Lana didn't have the answer to.

"I don't know."

"Well…who are the options?""Either Quinn or Edilio."Diana laughed at the mention of Edilio. "That kid did that with you? Are you kidding me?" Diana laughed again. "I can't see him doing that kind of thing."

"Well…"

"None of my business." Diana walked off.

**WHO DO YOU WANT TO BE BABY DADDY? Write it in your review! I'll decide from there! THANK YOU! ****J**


	7. Power

**HEY EVERYONE! So, the internet had not been kind to be the last couple of days…so anyway, this is the second to last chapter. (I know, I said that last chapter, but I am inspired. Also, you must REVIEW! Please! Or else I will die! And yeah…that was a bit melodramatic. There is a button at the end of each chapter that I write that states: "Review this Chapter." It is underlined. I would love for my readers to review the story when they are finished read. So, please. I beg of you! Review. *sobs pathetically***

Nine months, three weeks, and four days later…

Lana had had triplets. She was in pain. But, a couple of hours after conceiving, she was able to walk around again. Lana knew, just by looking at her children, who the father was.

She walked out of the tent, and pulled Sam in by the arm. He seemed to be a bit freaked out. "Can you watch them for me? I need to tell Edilio something." Sam nodded and took a seat nest to the make-shift cribs.

Lana walked as fast as she could. She searched all around the lake for him. And finally, she found him sitting on the dock, legs dangling over the edge. "Edilio." she breathed. Lana was extremely tired. Edilio looked pale.

"Am I…?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied. "Yes. You are the father of triplets: one boy and two girls."

"No. No. Nononono. This can't be…it…when I wake up from this dream, _mi mamá _will be telling me it is time to go to _escuela_. No. Just a dream…" and then Edilio passed out.

Diana walked over with her baby girl, Jordan, at her hip. The two of them had become close friends during their pregnancies. Jordan had been born two months prior to Lana's triplets. "Thank God that he doesn't have powers. Caine practically destroyed the mayor's office down at Perdido Beach when he found out. Edilio," Diana looked down at him, "Well, he took it way better." Lana laughed. Edilio stirred.

"Triplets." Lana said to Diana. Diana's jaw dropped open.

"God…" She rubbed her neck. "Sounds painful…Anyway, I think Jordan's got some kind of power that has to do with electricity." Diana rolled her eyes. "Jack would pee his pants with joy if I even mentioned that to him."

"Probably. But, my kids don't even have names."

Diana thought for a moment. "I got nothing. Maybe you can ask their daddy when he comes back from pass out world. Listen, I have to feed Jordan, she's gonna wake up any second now. And she's gonna be cranky." Diana begins to walk away. "If you have any questions, just let me know, alright.""Okay," Lana replies. After Edilio wakes up, they head over to the tent where Sam was watching them. Sam says congratulations, leaves a Sammy Sun, and exits the tent. Edilio and Lana name the boy Ed, somewhat after his father, the first girl Dawn (after the time of day they were born at), and the second girl Patricia. (After Patrick.) Patricia had blonde hair, which confused them since neither of them had blonde hair. But, the children all carried both of their features.

Later that day…

Edilio was walking along the dock to go sit in the spot he was in before Lana had told him the news. He noticed Quinn walking by, who had been staying at the lake since Lana was nine months into her pregnancy. "T'sup Quinn?" he said. Quinn lunged toward Edilio and hit him square in the jaw. Edilio passed out from the force that had hit him.

Awww crap, Quinn thought. He had meant to hit Edilio, but not as hard as he did. Quinn had meant to hit him to teach him a lesson. For stealing his best friend, his girlfriend, his life and his future. But, oh man, he didn't mean it that hard. Maybe he should bring Edilio to Lana. No, no. She would be so pissed at Quinn.

All of a sudden, Edilio began to raise up in the air, arms extended, palms forward. "Dekka?" Quinn shouted nervously. "Quit it! Not funny!" But then, water began to gush out of Edilio's hands, almost like a fountain.

"Sam!" Quinn shouted. "Sam!" He ran away searching for Sam. He would know what to do.

**Aw yeah! Edilio's got the power! That reminds me of a song that you may or may not go. It's some lady singing "I got the power!" And whenever I think of it, I think GONE GONE GONE. Anyway, please press the button below.**


	8. Dead

**Hello all! So…I forget what chapter this is…let me check…wow. Who knew that you could write eight chapters in, like, a month and a half? This is the last chapter. No it's not. I have more ideas! There will be an epilogue. Just because it makes things so much more sophisticated. Epilogue…yeah I like the sound of that word. And poor Edilio…I make his life so hard even though I love him. ****J Who doesn't? And I'm going to start this from Sam's point of view because…read on. And review. I want to thank all my reviewers who have been following this random story line. In case you haven't noticed, I write whatever comes to my head and I have some awesome ideas that I just came up while writing this sooooo…..REVIEW OR DRAKE!**

Sam walked in the sand. He needed to find Astrid. She could be anywhere. Anywhere. He kicked the sand and looked up. No. No. How the hell-? He picked up his walkie-talkie and called in Breeze. "Brianna. Can you and Edilio get over here? Over." Impossible. It couldn't even-what if it was a mirage. What if he had gone crazy? Brianna arrived a second later with Edilio on her back. Amazing that she had even found Sam in the middle of the desert.

"What's the problem-oh my God." She said. Edilio murmured something unintelligible. In front of them stood E.Z., holding hands with Little Pete. Behind them stood all the dead, excluding Zil, and Nerezza. Orsay held a small, tan baby in her arms; Bette bounced up to the awestruck group.

"Hi, Sam!" said Bette.

"Bette…how, how are you alive?" Bette pointed to a little Asian boy, who looked no older than three. He smiled proudly up at Sam. Sam bent down to him. "Good work, little man." Sam told the boy.

"How'd you know where we were?" asked Brianna.

E.Z. looked up. His face wasn't angry, it wasn't sad…it was peaceful. A chill went down Sam's spine. E.Z smiled. "No, Sam, I'm not mad at you. No one is. We all are happy." He smiled even wider. Sam fell backwards and hit the sand hard. Edilio bent down and checked his pulse: there was none.

"No…" Edilio said. He hops on Brianna's back. "RUN!" And she ran. She ran faster than she had ever run before. They arrived at the Lake. Edilio hopped off Breeze's back and ran to the tent that Lana had been staying in. Lana looked up. Tears covered her face.

That was when Edilio realized that he, himself, was crying. "She's dead," Lana said. Edilio looked at her questioningly. "Patricia," she clarified and broke out into sobs. She had Dawn and Ed in her arms, who were also both crying.

"The dead aren't dead anymore. E.Z. Orsay. Bette. They're all alive. And I think I saw Patricia in Orsay's arms. But…Sam…they did something to him." He stifled a sob. "He has no pulse." Lana looked at him wide-eyed.

"What are we suppose to do? I mean, I have to watch Ed and Dawn.""Just leave them with Sanjit. We really gotta go." Lana gave Dawn to Edilio, and they both ran to Sanjit's tent.

"No time to explain just…here." She handed Sanjit the children. "Umm…if they start crying check their diapers or go to my tent and get their food alright?" Sanjit nodded, a bit freaked out by this sudden outburst. "Gotta go." Lana and Edilio sprinted out of the tent.

"Brianna, get Jack," he said. "No, wait. Get Caine, we'll get Jack. Aw, crap this is so messed up." Brianna looked at Edilio confused. "You want me to go get Caine and tell him that Sam's dead? That's like, mission accomplished for him."

"He might not be dead. We have no idea if those kids that were 'dead' are dead or alive now. How about we just get Lana over their, see if Sam's really dead or not." Breeze nodded, Lana hopped on her back, and they were gone. Edilio ran around the lake, searching everywhere for Jack. He found Jack sitting in a tent with a laptop on his lap.

"Jack," he said. Jack looked up from the computer. (AN hahaha I know). "We have a problem, Jack."

**Yeah, so I got bored …but review. I make more chapter either tomorrow or next week. J**


	9. Bring Me Nemesis

**Man (or woman if you want to be politically correct), I am so sorry. I left you with a CLIFFHANGER for TWO WEEKS. So sorry. I wasn't really sure what to do and last weekend I was too lazy to do anything and plus I had a lot of homework so, here's what you've been waiting for. Review or DRAKE!**

Sam woke up. In front of him, a billion shiny little green crystals shone. He felt groggy, his limbs felt heavy.

_Bring me Nemesis, Bright Hands._ So this was the legendary Darkness. Sam tried to speak, but his mouth made no words. Instead, he thought about what he wanted to tell the Darkness.

_Nemesis is dead. _The Darkness made a weird noise that Sam took as laughter.

_Nemesis never die. _That was a bit of a creepy statement. Sam thought for a moment. Diana's kid. Lana's kid. One of them could be LP reincarnated.

_Where's Astrid? _The Darkness laughed again.

_Caretaker of Nemesis? Is gone. _No…she didn't…did she? But wasn't her birthday passed already? _Offer her a second chance. Is gone. Bring me Nemesis. _Never. _Bring me Nemesis or you die!_ No.

_NEMESIS! _The Darkness screamed, fearful. Sam somehow managed to turn around, and there he was. Little Pete.

"Bad Darkness," he said. The Darkness shattered into a million pieces. All of a sudden he was outside. The barrier (Sam was able to tell it was the FAYZ wall) flickered. Thousands of people stood outside of it. Sam waited for the people to disappear, but they still stood there. Some started to walk toward Sam.

It was over.

Edilio and his family weren't kicked out of the country. He and Lana remained a couple and took care of their children. Lana had been kicked out of her home, and Edilio's family took her in.

Sam was not pressed charges. Drake was. And so was Caine. They put Drake in a mental prison. Caine was put under house arrest. Diana and her baby were accepted back into her family. Quinn fished as a hobby. Toto was allowed to go back to his family. Albert went on to be a billionaire.

All of those who were dead were never dead. And those who took the "jump" landed safely on the other side. Mary was given proper medical care and eventually ate regular portions of food. She stayed away from daycares. Sanjit and all of his people returned to the island, but were allowed to go to Perdido Beach whenever they liked.

Dahra and Lana started a medical practice. Astrid became a professor in Harvard University. Little Pete was no longer autistic. He talked regularly and responded to events normally. Sam moved to the area to be closer to her. Panda taught kids how to drive.

Brianna won the Olympics in running.

This may all seem good and jolly but there were a couple of flaws. The military and government officials always kept an eye on people who had powers. The victims of the FAYZ never quite had a normal life.

But all was good…

_Hungry in the dark…_

THE END.

**Review my last chapter! There might possibly be a sequel =)**


End file.
